Moving On With Life
by Bunny Winner
Summary: AU FOR SM. Usagi has lost everything she had, and when she meets new people, she tries to start a new life but it's harder than she thought. FY/SM


__

A.N. Another story written by me, I'll continue if I get two reviews, and I don't even expect those. But I'll probably continue anyways ^_^

She was running, she didn't know why but she was. Running away from everything. Her life. Her problems. Her misery. Everything. They all had died. Her friends. Her real friends. All of them. They were her only family……………….

__

Rei………..

Makoto…………..

Minako………..

Ami…………..

Seiya…………..

Yaten…………

Taiki……….

*flashback*

Oh No! She was late again! Haruna-sensei was going to kill her! TWO HOURS OF DETENTION! She ran faster at the thought of detention, that would mean she wouldn't get to go to the arcade or be able to go to the park. She walked through the hallways, they were dead silent. 'Hmmmmm……..they all must've started class already,' she thought. She walked to her classroom and took a deep breath, preparing for the yelling from her teacher and she waited a couple more seconds to think up a good excuse, which hopefully would save her from detention. She took another deep breath and ran into her classroom, pretending to look tired and exhausted. She began to talk hurriedly and say the excuse that she had just recently made up. When she heard no one respond, and not even a giggle or chuckle from anyone in her class, she looked up and as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. She gasped and just stood there shocked, not able to say anything. She didn't know what to do. Then she heard someone call her name. No not exactly her name, but one of the nicknames given to her by her friend. She recognized it as Seiya's voice.

"O…Od…….Odango," He whispered in pain. She ran over to him and burst into tears. 

"Seiya, Oh my god, what happened?" She asked frantically, "Let me call the ambulance, wai…wait here, I'll get the ambulance and everything will be ok," She stood up to go find a phone. Fast. But Seiya caught her hand. He shook his head.

"I…..it's t…..too late for that, y….you can't save u….us anymore," He struggled to get the words out, but it was getting harder by the second. He tried to fight the pain he had to tell her something, something important, "U…Usagi, l…..listen carefully, t….there's no u…..use t….trying to s…..save us now, but I want you….t……to k…..know that I…..I…..Aishiteru, O…Odango. Aishiteru," He said, blood coming out of his mouth. Usagi stared at him in shock, but he continued, "O….Odango, t…the people……..t…that killed us…

were….w…..were," He tried to complete his sentence but it was becoming impossible because of the pain and the amount of blood pouring out of hi mouth.

"Who? Who Seiya? Who killed you guys?" She asked, trying to get him to respond.

"G…..green…….j…..jackets……four….b…boys…….o..other……s….school," He struggled to get out, " T…their n……..names are…..R.." and with that his body went still, his eyes went blank from the pain they held earlier. Usagi stared at him shocked. He was….Dead. It seemed impossible right now for the determined and stubborn football player to be so lifeless. So pale. And worst of all Usagi didn't know who killed him. Usagi didn't cry or speak. Not even as the police came in and started to take bodies and ask her questions. She remained silent just staring at the place where her friends' bodies had been. Blood around them. And horrified looks on their faces. She faintly heard the policeman behind her trying to get her to respond. Her head spun with Her friends' and Seiya's image. Seiya's voice echoes in her head as he told her that he loved her. And then all she saw was black………………

After a few days, the police questioned Usagi, she told them what Seiya had told her, about the people that had killed them. All she could tell them was the green jacket and other school and that they were four boys, and one of their names started with R. That didn't help the police very much After the police left, Usagi was once again alone in her house. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes and brushed them away. Her friends were always in her house, almost every day, they slept over. And now it was too quiet. 

'I need to get out of this house,' she thought, and grabbed her jacket. She ran outside and kept on running………..

*end of flashback*

She stopped and looked up, it was the library. It instantly reminded her of her friend Ami. She always dragged Usagi to the library, trying to get her to study to bring her grades up. It never worked though, Usagi would just flirt with guys from college. Ami would just watch her with and sigh. Rei would call her Odango Atama and shake her head. Minako would join in and start flirting with other guys there. Makoto would get big hearts in her eyes for every cute guy she saw and would say, " He looks my old boyfriend." Taiki would just ignore them and read a book, but from the corner of his eyes look at Ami, thinking nobody noticed, when in fact everyone did. Yaten would just pretend to be embarrassed though inside he was really jealous at the flirting Minako was doing. Seiya, himself, would get jealous and pull Usagi away from every guy she talked to, which always confused her. But not now. Now, she knew the reason. Usagi shook her head to clear the thoughts. 

'Might as well go in now,' she thought walking up the library steps. The library wasn't very crowded today. Only a few people were at the computers. She walked to the Fiction section and looked through the books. As soon as she did, she immediately thought about her friends, and a memory came back to her.

__

*flashback*

Usagi sighed with a faraway look on her face, " You know, Minako, someday I'm going to find someone I love too, like the princesses in these fairy tale books did. I'll have my own prince that'll come rescue me and then sweep me off my feet and take me to his palace," she sighed again, " and then…….then we'll get married and live happily ever after," She finished.

Minako, with the same faraway look on her face as Usagi also sighed, " Yeah, that day will be the day I'll never forget."

Ami sighed and Seiya smiled thinking that someday he would be the prince to sweep the little Odango off her feet. 

Ami looked at Seiya for help to get Usagi and Minako to study and sweatdropped as she saw that Seiya with a strange smile on his face, looking at Usagi. 

' Isn't it obvious to Usagi that Seiya loves her,' she thought. She felt really sorry for Seiya, but she wished he would just tell Usagi. If he didn't she doubted Usagi would ever understand it.' She sighed again and left the section, intent on finishing up her essay paper.

Usagi, Minako, and Seiya finally came out of there daydreaming state and decided to explore the Fiction section a bit more. They both kept going down the long shelves of colorful books, until they reached a door that said 'STAFF ONLY.' Ignoring the sign, they all went in, wanting to know what was in there. As they walked in, a heavy book fell out of the shelf. They started to go to the book wanting to put it back, but before they could, they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Hey, guys let's get out of here," Seiya suggested. Minako and Usagi agreed and quietly came out of the door.

*end of flashback*

Usagi stopped in her thoughts and found herself in front of the same room that Minako, Seiya, and her had snuck into a month ago. Not knowing, what she was doing, she turned the doorknob and opened the door. She found the same book on the floor, and this time it was open. She walked up to it and started reading.

****

Whoever turns to the next page will make the story come to reality and if they finish the story, then the wishes that their hearts desire will come true. (I know this is not what it says in the actual show but I made it this)

'Hmmmm…….this book sounds interesting,' she thought, taking it nothing more than a comment to make the reader want to read the story and actually finish it. She smiled and turned to the next page. Before she knew what was happening she felt intense wind, making everything fly around wildly, and trying to pull her into the book, she grabbed the end of the shelf to keep herself from being sucked in, but it was doing her no good. Her arms felt like they were going to be ripped apart, but she held on with all her strength. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, her arms finally gave in and she was sucked into the portal. After she disappeared, the book closed and it just lay there, without any trace of what had taken place. The whole room seemed to be in order now, as if nothing had happened. An old librarian came in, and looked confused. She was sure she had heard something in here. She looked at the book and shaking her head, put the book back in place.

__

A.N. I know it's really bad, when I started this, I had no clue what type of fic this was going to be, a crossover or just Sailor Moon. I was thinking Wk/Sm in the very beginning, but then I thought about fy/sm and it seemed to fit in right with this story. I know this was really stupid but it was written out of boredom 'cause I was on the internet reading stories when the phone rang, and my connection was cut. My mom told me the call would take about five seconds, but I prepared myself to wait for a couple of hours and ended up writing this. I'm not really asking for Reviews, because why bother asking when no one is going to review anyways.


End file.
